The Judge
by easy pancakes
Summary: Yuuki's a vampire hunter and she hates all vampires- including Kaname Kuran. Zero is in love with Yuuki but she doesn't care about him in that way. Ichiru and Maria are good guys. WARNING: Yuuki is very sadistic and ooc
1. Chapter 1

**I personally think that Yuuki is a badass but never got her time to shine in the anime or manga so I decided to write one where she is fairly strong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight**

Chapter 1 Yuuki's POV

I sighed in boredom as Zero and I walked aimlessly through town. We were supposed to be on a mission to execute a Level E, but he was now where to be found. It was really frustrating.

"Cross said it would be around this area." I said. "He'll come out eventually. It's almost nightfall." Zero said.

I was really itching to kill a vampire. Not only so I could get it over with, but because I _enjoyed_ killing vampires. It might seem cruel to many, but I don't give a damn. They're beasts in human form. Nothing less. Even Kaname Kuran. Yeah, yeah, I know he saved my life a few years ago, but he only did that so he could have my blood all to himself. He used to hug me all the time and bury his face in my hair every time he visited me and Cross. I didn't understand it, but when Zero came he shouted at Kaname that he was trying to drink my blood.

It would make sense, since Zero's family was killed by a vampire. Ever since then I've trusted no vampire, and was extremely pissed at Cross for allowing them to study at the academy. It made no sense. Your adoptive children were attacked by vampires, yet you let them into your own school? Crazy old man...

"Yuuki." Zero snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" "You feel that?" I suddenly did. There was a presence of thirsting madness coming from behind me.

I whirled around and saw nothing. Just the sleepy little town engulfed in darkness. But there a presence there. And it was hungry.

_For my Blood..._

I whipped out artemis rod and stood in a battle stance. Zero got out his gun.

And then I saw red.

_What is red?_

_What is snow?_

_It is something that is not red..._

The beast charged at me, and I collided my rod with his hand. We were battling for strength. Zero shot at him from the side, but he had already disappeared.

We nodded at each other, indicating that we needed to split up, and took off.

I hurried down the road, dodging various objects as I went by.

_He will not get away from me_

I felt his presence down another street, and ran to it.

_I will kill him, and get rid of one more nuisance from this world_

Thinking of this brought me back to my childhood memories

**_Start of flashback _**

_"Kaname, Kaname, he's here!" I jumped up and down as I looked out of the window. Cross smiled happily. "Who's Kaname?" Zero questioned._

_Cross was about to open his mouth to speak, when there was a knock on the door. I squealed and ran over to it, opening it with delight._

_I hugged him, and felt warmth when his long arms surrounded me. I admit it, I have such a huge crush on him. He was so cute and strong._

_"Come on Kaname, meet my new brother Zero!" I held his hand and dragged him into the living room._

_Before I could process what was happening, Zero had pushed Kaname away from me and I fell on the floor. _

_I sat up and saw Zero with a knife in his hand, directing it at Kaname, who looked calm._

_"Zero what are you doing?!" I ran up to him and grabbed his knife._

_"He's a vampire, Yuuki." "I know that."_

_He looked at me. "You know that? Then why are you being so friendly with him ?"_

_"He's a nice vampire, and he saved my life a few years ago."_

**_End of Flashback_**

After I told him that, we went back and forth about the origins of vampires. It wasn't until Kaname's next visit that Zero's words finally sank in. He only saved me for my blood. The touches, the closeness, how he was always so nice to me. It was for my blood. All for my blood. I was crushed after the realization, and refused Kaname's completely

A dark figure broke me out of my memories. It rushed down the alley.

Filled with excitement, I hurriedly ran after it.

My eyes searched through the darkness, but to no avail. But I could sure feel him. He was creeping up behind me, as a predator to his prey, unfortunately for him, his prey could kill.

The Level E charged from behind me, but I smacked down on... air. Damn. Almost had him.

E jumped in the air and grabbed my neck, and knocked me to the ground. No way is a stupid vampire with no common sense going to suck me dry!

I pushed against him, but he was stronger than me. Scowling, I gripped artemis rod and pressed it against his chest.

The beast yowled in pain.

A smile spread across my face.

He jumped up and grabbed his chest.

I swept my foot under him and he fell face first on the ground. I started to bash his head into the ground with the rod. Blue sparks came from his body.

Blood emerged from under his body and I delighted in it.

I heard footsteps behind me, and angrily turned to find who it was. Zero.

"Oh, hey." I said casually, like I wasn't just brutally murdering someone.

"Uh...good job." He gestured towards the dead body. I waved him off. "It was nothing, it's just like everyday work."

Suddenly, the body disappeared, and I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't have fun torturing him anymore.

"We should go report this." Zero said. "Yeah."

As we walked back to the academy, I couldn't help but think of how much of a fool I was back then. I was so cheery and happy among vampires. Before I learned their true nature. I didn't regret who I had become, nor what I was doing in my actions, or even by what I felt. This was my life. I will hate vampires if I want to. I will not learn to make peace with them. I will fight them until the end of my days, even near the end of the world.

This, I swear.

**A/N: Hope you didn't mind Yuuki being so sadistic and out of character. Zero's out of character too but I didn't fully get rid of his personality. Anyway should I continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I just read chapter 1 of this story and realized that I made Yuuki into a sadistic little monster. Then realized I loved her that way. Still debating on whether to keep Zero'spersonaltity or change it, but oh well.**

Chapter 2 Zero's POV

As we left town, the light of the afternoon was finally engulfed by the sweet darkness of night. Even though I wasn't born a vampire, I felt relieved when the night came. Of course I could never tell Yuuki this or she'll grow supsicious. To be honest, watching Yuuki murder that Level E just a few moments ago sent dread through me. It wasn't just because of her kill all vampires motto, it was her merciless over them. In her eyes, they didn't deserve to live.

To make things worse, I had a crush on her, it was rather strange having an infactuation with someone who would end me the moment they found out who I really was. But how could I not like her? She was brave, strong, serious, and never gave up. She knew I liked her but never gave me the time of day. She told me that relationships were nothing to her, that I should move on and find someone who could bring me happiness.

That was something else I liked about her. Her honesty. That just made grow more attracted to her. I wanted to show her that relationships do matter, that she can be loved romantically, that I would do anything for her.

But I couldn't. I am someone she hates, though she doesn't know it. One day I will lose control and reveal myself to her. I will respect her wishes, but I can't get over my attraction to her. Having someone you like so close to you, but not being able to touch them...is frustrating.

Who knows maybe I'll finally get over her, but for know, I will shadow myself from her life.


End file.
